


untitled

by tokkiui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i stand on the edge of a broken sky</p><p>and if i should fall, would you hold me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepwalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwalkers/gifts).



> loosely based on [passports and living photos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1655252); au where oikawa doesn’t end up with iwaizumi
> 
> because me and [sylfya](http://sylfya.tumblr.com/) need more angst in our lives

_i stand on the edge of a broken sky_

 

hajime never sees him again.

not in person, at least; because the face of oikawa tooru is everywhere, almost as if mockingly haunting him, making something die inside of him each and every time he sets his eyes on the model’s photographs, every time he remembers that brief meeting in milan. still, it isn’t his place to intervene, to disrupt the world he isn’t a part of any longer - the world of living mannequins and sweet lies.

oikawa tooru he used to know doesn’t exist. not anymore.

everything that has been left from him is the embodiment of nonexistent perfection, pills instead of flesh, vomit instead of blood. glass eyes, artifical, unmoving, empty.

perfection.

around the time when he’s dying, hajime is in his apartment in miyagi, staring at the ceiling and trying to remember what colour oikawa’s eyes were.

he gets to know about it from the press.

for once, there’s no photo included in the article, just a simple epitaph of  _oikawa tooru, age 24, suicide_. hajime doesn’t need one, though; it takes him some time but he finally finds the photograph from milan, hidden at the bottom of the drawer.

and he’s there, crouching on the floor, broken, real. alive. perfect in his imperfection.

_oikawa tooru, age 24, suicide._

the smoke from the burning paper irritates his throat.

(or that’s what he tells himself when a silent sob escapes his lips.) 

 

_and if i should fall, would you hold me?_


End file.
